Alternative
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fin alternative d'une de mes fics : "Mon ange, ma lumière". Parker reçoit une lettre de Jarod lui annonçant qu’il va commettre l’irréparable après que celle-là l’ait profondément blessé. Voilà une autre suite et fin probable…


Série : le Caméléon

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux reviews… Merci !

Time line : Plusieurs mois après IOTH.

Résumé : Pour comprendre il est préférable de lire la Partie 1 (uniquement) de Mon ange, ma lumière. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu (courez-y !), je rappelle la situation :

**Parker reçoit une lettre de Jarod lui annonçant qu'il va commettre l'irréparable après que celle-là l'ait profondément blessé. **

Essayez de mettre de côté la Partie 2 de _Mon ange, ma lumière_, voilà une autre suite et fin probable…

.OoOoO.

Alternative

- Jarod ? ! Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ! C'est… Nom de Dieu, tu…

Elle balança sa tête en arrière et se cogna au mur qui se trouvait juste derrière. Elle laissa échapper un juron et poussa un long soupir de reproches et de colère.

- Jarod ! ! Tu vas m'écouter et me détacher sur-le-champ ! Tu as perdu la tête… ! ! Tu… tu viens de m'enlever c'est ça… ? ! non mais…

Le soleil se couchait laissant la place à une nuit claire. Cependant il n'y avait pas assez de lumière dans ce vieux wagon pour que Jarod puisse voir les yeux de Parker mais le simple ton de sa voix lui indiquait de ne surtout pas la détacher s'il tenait à rester en vie.

- Jarod ? ! Tu vas me le payer cher ! ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'erreur que tu viens de commettre !

C'est vrai qu'il venait de signer un probable arrêt de mort en enlevant Parker ainsi. Après leur dispute – pouvait-on appeler ça une dispute ? Après tout il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'était emportée… - il avait eu mal pendant des jours et une idée – de génie ? à présent il en doutait – lui était venu.

Il en était donc venu la veille à attendre Parker devant chez elle, caché comme un voleur derrière un buisson. Quand elle est enfin arrivée – avec près d'une heure de retard sur son estimation, ce qui lui a valu de belles courbatures – il l'a… 'enlevée' – le mot est un peu fort à son goût – mouchoir de chloroforme sur la bouche pour contrôler la jeune femme. En réalité ce n'est qu'après avoir du transporter son corps dans sa voiture, qu'il s'est aperçu de la folie de son acte.

Non loin de son chez-soi provisoire se tenait une vieille gare de transport de fret qui se prêtait très bien à la situation.

Le voilà donc en face de Parker, plus enragée que d'habitude – et cette fois il la comprend, soit dit en passant - dans un vieux wagon chargé de sacs de maïs.

- Je vais le tuer ! rumina-t-elle. On n'agissait pas ainsi avec elle, mais pour qui il se prenait ?

Jarod la regardait sans trop savoir que faire. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent, il était allé trop loin avec elle, bien trop loin…

Parker arrêta un instant de gesticuler, regarda Jarod et soudain sans que celui-ci s'y attende, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Je croyais que tu étais mort, murmura-t-elle en le regardant tant bien que mal dans les yeux.

Jarod fut désarçonné par une telle réaction et il comprit tout à coup l'ampleur de sa lettre. Il détourna la tête et fixa un point imaginaire à l'extérieur. Il s'agenouilla de façon à être à sa hauteur et quand il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Parker, ils étaient à leur tour humides.

- Je le croyais. Moi aussi.

- Je m'en suis tellement voulue, si tu savais…

- Non… non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Parker, et je m'en veux de t'avoir laissée croire ça…

- Mais… j'ai été tellement… odieuse… et humiliante avec toi…

- Chut Parker… écoute-moi…, lui dit-il en calmant ses sanglots, je… c'est vrai que j'ai eu mal et j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais continuer à vivre après ce que tu m'as dit… mais… je… je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Et quand j'ai été face à ce vide, il n'y a que ton visage que je continuais à avoir face à moi, et… il me semblait… enfin j'ai voulu croire que… qu'il restait encore un espoir… et même infime, l'espoir c'est la vie…

Parker ne pleurait plus mais son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu océan, et Jarod se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé les yeux d'un gris dur quelques jours auparavant.

Il sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt et se pencha vers Parker. Il se mit à genoux et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule afin de couper les liens de corde qui lui enserraient les poignets. Une fois défaits, Parker se frotta les poignets pour faire disparaître la douleur.

Jarod était toujours penché au-dessus de Parker. Il sentait son odeur, le parfum envoûtant de ses cheveux. Il se releva doucement en laissant ses cheveux caresser sa joue. Puis délicatement, il souleva les mèches qui cachaient son visage et entreprit de sécher les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues.

Après un instant qui parut durer une éternité à Parker, Jarod se reprit et se releva complètement.

- Si seulement…

Parker, les mains libres, ne fit rien. Elle observait Jarod et se retint de dire quoique ce soit. Elle attendait ce qu'il avait à dire.

Jarod se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte coulissante du wagon. Il passa la main sur son visage. Il était mal rasé et fatigué. Il repensa aux derniers jours ; la dispute dans la ruelle, la lettre, les remords, l'hésitation puis le grand saut, l'enlèvement. Il soupira.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, le wagon se mit à bouger et à avancer. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre pensa Jarod, un train de banlieue et il l'avait choisi pour ça, ils n'iraient sûrement pas bien loin.

Il s'accroupit tout près de Parker.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes…

- Je te comprends… mais…

Il posa un genou à terre et se pencha vers elle.

- Mais alors pourquoi me fuis-tu ainsi… ?

Parker ne répondit pas. Elle fixait toujours Jarod et ressemblait à une petite fille. Elle ne savait pas – où ne voulait pas – répondre.

Jarod hésita puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Parker sentit les lèvres du Caméléon sur les siennes et après une bonne seconde sursauta.

- Non Jarod !

Jarod recula immédiatement, surpris mais surtout gêné.

Parker passa une main sur son visage, puis regroupa ses cheveux en queue. Elle posa sa tête en arrière, yeux fermés.

- De quoi tu as peur Parker ? lâcha Jarod sans la regarder.

Le ton de sa voix était plein de reproches et de tristesse. Il fixait à l'extérieur du wagon un point au loin. Le paysage défilait et il finit par croire qu'il ne pourrait pas faire entendre raison à Parker.

- Je n'ai pas peur, lui répondit Parker.

Elle se leva et se tint à la paroi pour trouver l'équilibre malgré les secousses du train.

- Arrête de me reprocher ça ! tu… tu crois que je n'aimerais pas fuir le Centre, fonder une famille sans avoir la peur au ventre, pouvoir vivre normalement… ! tu crois vraiment que je suis sans cœur et aussi froide et indifférente que je le laisse paraître ?!

Jarod se tourna vers elle. A présent face à face, les comptes pourraient être réglés…

- Qui t'en empêche ? Pars ! Fuis donc cet endroit si ce que tu dis est vrai !

- Je ne peux pas !

- Tu ne veux pas !

- Je ne peux pas Jarod ! Comment… ?

- Laisse moi t'aider !

- Arrête Jarod ! on en a parlé des milliers de fois… tout est déjà écrit…

La discussion tournait à la dispute. Jarod s'en était douté. Il existait certains points que Parker préférait éviter et dès que la discussion tournait autour de l'un d'eux elle s'énervait. C'était prévisible… !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Parker ?

- Je te dis que rien ne me fait peur, tu comprends ?!

- Pourtant je te connais… peut être mieux que tu ne veux le croire et ça, c'est un fait. Tu n'y peux rien. Dis-moi…

- … Jarod, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te le faire comprendre ?

- Parker arrête de t'énerver… tu… tu sais que tu comptes énormément à mes yeux, tu représentes plus qu'une simple amie d'enfance… tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? j'… j'en ai assez de tourner autour du pot depuis toutes ces années…

- Tu devrais t'arrêter là avant de dire des bêtises Jarod ! Dis moi plutôt quand est-ce que ce train s'arrête, pour que je puisse en descendre et te ramener au centre…

- Tu vois !

- Quoi ?

- Tu… tu fais tout pour éviter cette discussion !

- On n'a rien à se dire Jarod, accepte-le !

- Non !

- Quoi « non » ?

- Non, si tu es là dans ce wagon avec moi, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et que je ne te laisserai pas partir avant de te les avoir dites !

- Ça suffit ! laisse moi descendre ou… je saute !

- Tu ne peux pas sauter, tu vas te tuer !

- Et alors ?!

Quelle tête de mule ! Pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé !

Parker se planta devant l'embrasure de la porte et fit mine de juger l'extérieur. En effet, le train allait un peu trop vite si elle voulait sauter, dans cette obscurité elle allait se briser les os contre les rochers.

- Je veux juste que tu l'acceptes Parker… lui dit Jarod en lui tenant le bras pour la ramener à l'intérieur du wagon – on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait lui traverser l'esprit pour lui échapper.

- Mais accepter quoi, bon sang ?!

- Accepter le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… que tu en as peut être pour moi…

Parker éclata de rire.

- Mais c'est impossible ?

- Pourquoi ? dis-moi donc pourquoi ?

- Mais… mais parce que ! c'est ainsi ! la souris ne peut pas tomber amoureuse d'un chat ! c'est… stupide !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de stupide à ça !

- …

- Tu vois ! tu vas encore fuir ! La vérité Parker, c'est que tu as peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce que tu ne maîtrise pas… et tu a tellement peur que tu n'ose pas avancer, tu préfères fuir ! A tous les coups !

- Je ne fuis pas ! et je n'ai pas peur ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire Jarod sinon…

- Sinon quoi… ? c'est pourtant la réalité non ? tu es morte de trouille, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas accepter ce que je te dis… que je t'aime… comprends-moi Parker, je t'aime ! et je t'ai toujours aimé !

- Je… je ne fuis pas Jarod…

- Si… comme toujours… tu devrais réfléchir deux secondes à qui est réellement le chat et la souris dans notre couple… ce qui me tue c'est ton entêtement et ton obstination ! Je te jure Parker il y a des fois où je perds complètement patience… je… je ne vois pas… je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut pour t'ouvrir les yeux Parker…

- …

- Parker je t'assure, tu devrais parfois être plus spontanée, peut-être moins réfléchir je sais pas… peut être écouter ton cœur davantage, va savoir…

Tandis que Jarod se plongeait dans ses réflexions, Parker le prit par le col et le plaqua contre la paroi. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'abord brusquement, puis l'embrassa doucement.

- Plus spontanée ?

- … exactement…

Les douces lèvres de Parker retrouvèrent celles de Jarod et le combat pour conserver le contrôle de la situation commença.

Parker le tenait toujours par le col comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Jarod posa d'abord une main prudente sur sa taille, puis emporté par la situation, enroula ses deux mains autour d'elle et la serra plus fort encore.

La situation était irréelle. Jarod sentait l'odeur de sa peau, son goût. Ses sens étaient démultipliés, il ressentait chaque infime seconde intensément.

Toujours acculé contre la cloison, Jarod entreprit de retourner la situation et fit valser Parker afin de la plaquer à son tour contre la paroi. Parker prit le visage de Jarod entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne fuis pas Jarod. J'ai peur… peur de te perdre.

Jarod caressa sa joue et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas…

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, à rattraper le temps perdu.

- Je te le promets Parker…

- Jarod… si tu le veux encore, je serais à jamais ton ange, ta lumière…

S'ensuivit une lutte irréelle de corps, un tendre combat motivé par la découverte excitante et troublante de deux corps si proches depuis tant d'années et pourtant si inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

Cette nuit-là, dans un vieux wagon, dans la banlieue de Dover, deux corps se découvrirent intensément pour ne plus jamais se perdre.

**FIN**


End file.
